Summer Vacation is Over
Wile: Whoa, is that all that's left of the world's taken by the Heartless? Ace: Those world will be restored, if we defeated Mephiles, right? But if we do defeat him. Then all these world will be restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us? Mephiles: All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. You see, darkness is the heart’s true essence. Ace: That’s not true! The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I’ve learned that deep down, there’s a light that never goes out! Mephiles: Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness... Ace: You're wrong, Mac. But I know now, without a doubt. Kingdom Hearts... is light! Bugs: Come on, Grandson! Let's close this door for good! Duck: Take care of her. Ace: Lexi! Lexi: Ace! Ace: Lexi! Remember what you said before. I'm alway with you, too. I'll come back for you. I promise! Lexi: I know you will! Daffy: So what do we do? Ace: We're gonna find my Teams even my Ancestor. Wile: So where do we start to find the Door to the light. Daffy: Road Runner? Wile: Hey. That's Bug's Seal. Ace: Hey. Have you seen my Ancestor? Let's go! 3 Year's ago Buster and His Friends came from the Portal with their Hoods on Enma: I've been to see them. And look alot like them. Buster: Who are you? 3 year's later They are in the World That's Never Was and then it began to rain, they already put on their hoods and then Heartless Appeared, Buster bring out two Swords, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and now he and he's Friends and gonna fight, then they saw 4 Animal on top of the Skyscraper, They are fighting Duck: Why!? Why you have the sword and those powers like us? Buster: Zip it! 6 day's ago Buster wakes up, and look at the town Hours later He's friends are talking, except Babs and his friends, and then Buster arrived Buster: Boy, I couldn't sleep last night. Hey, where's Babs, Plucky, Calamity, Little Beeper and Dizzy, you guys? They didn't respond to him Buster: Fellas? He touch Fowlmouth's Shoulder and it went pass through him Buster: What the?! They left and they didn't saw Buster, Buster left the Usual Spot and find out everything in Acme Acres is empty and then Dusk has appeared, then Ken appeared too. Ken: Look it what it's come to. I've been given these clean orders to destroy you, after your friends are gone. If you refuse to come back with me. Buster: Me and my friends were... best friends to you? Ken: That's right... but I'm not going to turned into a dusk for... Wait a minute! You finally remember? Buster: Of... Of course. Ken: Alight! But, you know, gotta make sure and all. So, Umm.... What's our boss's name? Buster doesn't like it Ken: I cannot believe this. Buster grab a stick and it turned into a Sword, he's fight all the Dusk, and he finish them. Ken is going to fight, but he got stop. Buster heard a voice ZoN: Buster! To the mansion! The time has come! Buster: Plucky! Babs! Dizzy! Calamity! Little Beeper! He left, and Ken is unfrozen Ken: The Buster I know is long gone. Okay, I see how it is... He went to the Mansion and find out the gate is covered in thorn, and then Dusk has appeared Buster: Can someone please give me a hint. And then a Vision happened, it show a Sword. Buster know what he must do, he destroy the Thorn from gate, and now is open. He went to the Mansion and then 4 hooded Person is fighting off the Dusk. In the White Room Buster saw a Drawing of him and his friends leaving and then he got his head hurt Flashback They are leaving the city and Ken is watching them Ken: You're minds made up? Buster: Why would those Power and the Sword chooses us? We have to know. Ken: You can't turned on the Organization Animal's! Flashback has ended Buster saw Marina Buster: Organization 18 Animal's... They are bad group. Marina: Bad or good, I don't know. They're a group of incomplete animals who wish to be whole. To that end, they're desperately searching for something. Buster: Like what? Marina: Kingdom Hearts. Buster laugh a little Marina: Something funny? Buster: It's just, I think- Me and my friends been running away from the question we really wanna ask: Where did my friends go? And what's gonna happen to me now? Just tell me, please. I don't really care about that anymore. Marina: Your friends are... He saw her Fading Buster: Marina? Then ZoN appeared ZoN: There is no knowledge that has a power to change your date. Buster: Even if it doesn't, I wanna know. I have the right to know! ZoN: A fragment memory doesn't have a right to know. Like a Nobodies. Not even it has the right to be. Buster: So what IS a Nobody? Then 4 Black Coated person appeared Mephiles: ZoN. We're out of time, too many Nobodies! Then Marina came out of the Portal Marina: Buster. Fragment like us are only half a person. You may be not real like the Real you. but you would never disappeared like your friends. Your friends may disappeared, but you won't disappeared, you're be whole! Buster: I'm... not a real Buster? My friends has... disappeared? And I'll will... too? ZoN: No further outburst! He stop her Marina: No! You won't disappeared! You won't! He covered her mouth Buster: Let her go! He after him, but 4 Black Coated person stop him Marina: Buster! You will meet your friends and me again! And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you. And you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon, I promise! They disappeared Buster: Let her go! Marina! He saw a Sketchbook on the Table and he went off At the Library He saw drawing on the Table, he draw the same one on the Sketchbook and then it's glow, and reveal an underground floor At the Computer Room He saw a Computer and then he got his head hurt Flashback At the Round Room All the Organization Animal's members are here and Buster and his friends are sitting on their own chair. Buster and his friends are running away from the Dusk, and defeated Duck and his team Duck: Why!? Why you have the sword and those powers like us? Buster: Zip it! Duck and his friends, knocked Buster and his friends out At the Computer Room Mephiles: Can this thing work? ZoN: If we can maintain the simulation town until Marina finishes chaining together Ace's memories. ????? 2: But what will happen to Buster? ZoN: He holds half of Ace's power within him. In the end, he'll have to give it back. Until then, he'll need another personality to throw off his pursuer's. ????? 3: What about his friends? ZoN: They went back to Ace's Friends and now they are gone. Mephiles: Poor kids. ZoN: It's a fate of a Memory Fragment. He teleport Buster from the Machine. Flashback has ended Buster is so angry about everything, the Town, his life and even losing his friends. It's because ZoN did this to him. And then Buster destroy the Computer and he went to the Door Buster: I really hate him. He saw a Dusk and he's fighting them, and he defeat them, then Ken appeared Ken: Simply cool, Buster. Buster: Ken... Ken: You really do remember me this time? I'm so FLATTERED! He bring out a Fire wall Ken: But you're too late... Buster bring out two sword, Oathkeeper and Oblivion Ken: Two? He bring out his weapon and they Began to fight, and then Buster defeated him Flashback has started Ken: you went of their bad side and they will eliminated you. Plucky: Whatever. They're not gonna miss us. Ken: That's not true. But I would. Flashback has ended Buster: Ken... Ken: Let's meet again, Alright? Buster: Sure. I will. Ken: Stupid. Just because you have a next life... He disappeared, Buster saw in 3 Chamber Pods Buster: Those were my Teacher's from Acme Loonversity. Daffy, Wile, Taz. He went to the Room and saw ZoN ZoN: At last, the Animal Warrior's chosen one. Buster: Who are you talking to? Me? Or Ace? ZoN: To half of Ace, of course. You reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization 18 Animal's. Buster: How come? And who are you? ZoN: I am a servant of the world. (Laugh) And, if I'm a servant, then you should consider yourself a tool, at best. Buster: Is that a joke? Because I'm not amused! He attacked him, but he went through him ZoN: My bad. This is only a data-based projection. Buster is Scream in anger, he slash him and he disappeared Buster: (Panting) Then ZoN is behind him ZoN: Hey, I'm over here. Buster: I really don't like you for this... ZoN: You should share some of that hatred with Ace. Hes far too nice for his own good. Buster: Never! My memories belongs to me! He slash him and he disappeared, and then Chamber Pod of Ace has opened Buster: Ace... you're a lucky bunny. Looks like my summer vacation is... over.